Life Goes On, And Yet
by Joegomoe
Summary: On his way home from another day of work, Hotaro is greeted by an old friend. This leads him to revisit events of the past.


**I recently finished Hyouka and for some reason felt motivated to write something. The main reason probably being that the show was quite good. As a note, I'm working with the characters as they were presented in the English dub by Funimation.**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fluffy, exposition-y, possibly lacking in any of the depth or nuance of the original anime-y, piece.**

 **P.S. I don't own Hyouka. It was originally written by Honobu Yonezawa and the anime was produced by Kyoto Animation. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"And that's why, the only logical conclusion would be, that it was you."

After I had done my bit, some cops slapped some cuffs on him and took him away. Same as always. I had just opened the door to exit the scene when Okamoto placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Hey Oreki, great work as usual. Some of the other guys and I are going to go grab a drink. Do you wanna come?"

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to head home." I had given him the same answer verbatim several times now. For whatever reason, that still didn't deter him from asking.

"Oh, alright. See you monday!"

With that, I opened my umbrella and began my walk in the opposite direction. It wasn't like I particularly disliked any of my co-workers, but at the same time, I didn't quite feel a desire to get close to any of them really. Old habits die hard, I suppose. I found I still preferred to be a solitary creature for the most part. This was made only easier by the fact that my sister's job had once again taken her overseas, leaving the house empty. I was just opening the front gate when I heard a voice behind me. One I hadn't heard in nearly 5 years now.

"Excuse me, Oreki?" I turned and there she was. The same curious eyes and bright smile. "Hello, how are you?"

Eru Chitanda…

(Pause for opening credits. ha.)

* * *

We had decided to chat in a local coffee shop a few blocks away. Naturally, the first thing she asked was if there were any interesting cases I had been working on. Given her curiosity, our conversation easily could have pertained only of this. Luckily, I was eventually able to turn it around to her.

"So, what about you? Why are you back here?" Perhaps that had come out a bit more harshly than I had intended.

"Oh, well, my group and I are here for a year to conduct some research and testing on my family's farm."

After graduating from College, Chitanda and a few of her classmates had formed a company with the goal being to design products and methods to help in the agriculture industry. Ever true to her word. That was nearly exactly what she had said she would do all that time ago.

"Anyway, Have you still been living by yourself?" Her question caught me a bit off guard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She waved her arms dismissively.

"Oh, nothing! It's just- I'd hate for you to be lonely."

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. I know it may be hard to tell as you probably have new friends and suitors at your door everyday."

No. I couldn't say that.

"Have you talked to Satoshi or Mayaka lately?"

"Not much since the wedding. I texted with Mayaka a few weeks ago." After that, for a moment the only sound between us was that of droplets hitting the window. Chitanda was the one to eventually interrupt them.

"Oreki," She waited for me to look up, "I wish we had all done more to stay in touch."

"We all had life to worry about. I'd say the amount of work we've done is commen-." I felt the familiar sensation of her hands atop of mine. She made a point to make sure I looked her in the eyes.

"Still, I wish we could have done more."

If I were to truly be honest with myself, I had been feeling the same as she has. In the beginning, at least, Satoshi, Mayaka, Chitanda, and I had all done a fine job. But gradually, our once-a-day conversations turned into once a week, then to once a month and so on.

Our final year at Kamiyama High School is more or less where it all started. Mayaka had improved her manga skills considerably and had the opportunity to take the lead on the one being made by The Manga Club that year. It's no surprise that she had decided to craft a mystery. During this time, she relied heavily on Satoshi for help with story beats, research and fact checking, as well as general moral support. So much, in fact, that in the end he found himself in the credits as a "co-author." The Cultural Fest arrived and their manga was a smashing success. Soon, people were calling the school to ask how to get a hold of them. It was that good, apparently. Needless to say, they were going to be just fine after high school. Also around this time, Chitanda had been accepted into a prestigious university far away. The type guys like me shouldn't even dare look at. It became even more apparent that our time together in the Classic Lit Club was swiftly approaching it's end.

Our graduation day came soon enough. This turned out to be the first day I had cried in quite some time. After some heart-felt goodbyes and a stubborn insistence the distance wouldn't divide us, we went our ways.

My way led to a local university and then for a while, I was unsure where. I enrolled into a police academy after some heavy convincing from Satoshi. "After all, you can't just let your gift go to waste!" I stayed with the local force and soon enough made detective, and that's where I've been ever since. Certainly not much when compared to the lives of the others, but I was happy enough. Through the years, I called and texted the others as much as I could, though due to their schedules, a proper visit was nearly impossible. I wouldn't see Satoshi and Mayaka again until the week of their wedding. For Chitanda, it would be even longer. Of course, I didn't know that at the time.

They had spared no expense for the wedding. The largest hall in one of the nicest hotels. They had even offered to pay for my room given they had invited me to come out early. Apparently, I was chosen to be the "Best Man."

When I arrived, they were already waiting for me in the lobby.

"Hope I didn't keep you long." I said.

"No worries." Satoshi started, "Last chance on our offer. You sure you don't want us to pay?"

"I think I can manage." I handed my money to the worker behind the counter.

"Suit yourself." he shrugged. Satoshi walked away to greet a few other early arrivals. Mayaka grabbed my hands and said, "Thanks for coming. We really appreciate it. Let's all talk later, okay?" She then went to join her husband-to-be. I found my way to my room and hung out there until dinner. The plan had been that that night would belong to the four of us. An attempt to make up for all the lost time. When I went back down to meet in the lobby, I had expected the others to be glowing, but what I found was Mayaka and Satoshi both wearing disappointed faces. Chitanda still wasn't there.

"Has Chitanda not-?" I wasn't able to get the question out before Mayaka interrupted.

"Something's come up and she's completely swamped. She won't be able to be here until the day of." That was all that was said on the subject. Despite being 3 instead of 4, we tried to make the best of the evening anyway. Satoshi trying a bit harder than Mayaka and myself, of course. The rest of the week went by in a flash. Wedding preparations by day and celebrations by night. Soon enough, the big day arrived.

What first greeted me was the request to meet with The Bride. I caught her just as she was about to begin getting ready.

"Have you heard anything from Chi yet? She still hasn't arrived."

"I haven't."

"Oh, well let me know if you do hear from her."

"Will do." I turned to walk away.

"And, Hotaro?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let this ruin your day."

"Likewise."

"If she's still the Chitanda we know, being late is very unlike her."

"Ah. Well, I doubt she's the one we know." I was then having breakfast with Satoshi.

"Don't talk like that, Hotaro."

"Well, I'm just curious what's holding her up. The Chitanda I know would never blow off her best friend's wedding."

"Stop that. She'll be here."

The Wedding Ceremony began and Chitanda's spot next to Mayaka remained empty. The party began and her seat remained empty. And it remained so through about half of the speeches. Then, Mayaka and Satoshi abruptly left the table and walked into the hallway. Satoshi propped the door open just a bit. And that's when I saw her.

Chitanda was in tears. She began to apologize profusely to Mayaka. I wasn't able to catch what she said, but by the end of it, Mayaka had her arms wrapped around her and was in tears as well. Satoshi pointed inside, but Chitanda simply shook her head. In another moment, Satoshi and Mayaka walked into the room but, Chitanda did not. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had left the table and was headed for that door. Once I was out of anyone's sight, I broke into a run. Now, I was certainly mad at Chitanda but, that's not why I had tried going after her. I had simply just wanted to be able to see her. Even if the only things I would be able to say were "hello" and "goodbye". I pushed the doors to the outside open just in time to see the back of her head get into the back of a car by the curb.

"Chitanda!"

Once I had reached the curb, I watched the car until it was out of sight. The car had made no effort at all to slow down. If she had seen or heard me, I couldn't be sure. I turned around and saw Satoshi waiting at the front door. He had followed me out. I would need to apologize to them. I had let it ruin my day afterall.

* * *

It was the Monday after and after a long and crappy day of work, I was looking forward to turning in a bit early. I had just fallen on my bed when I heard my phone's text chime.

It was Chitanda.

"Oreki, I'm truly sorry for what happened at the wedding. You deserve far more respect than what I showed you. I told myself I was in too big a hurry, but at the very least, I could have given you a minute. I sincerely hope you can find some way to forgive me." I couldn't help but crack a small smile. I really couldn't stay mad at her. After accepting her apology, we talked for a bit. Nothing of real substance, just what we have been up to since the last time we communicated. Somewhere along the line, my plan to 'turn in early" was shattered. When we both realized what the time was, Chitanda sent one last message.

"I really have missed you. I hope you know that."

And that was the last I heard from her until she showed up at my door that rainy evening.

After we had finished and paid, Chitanda insisted on walking me home. Which was a bit odd, but I didn't fight it. She walked a few paces behind my own. When we turned my street corner, she spoke up.

"Oreki, do you think it would be okay if I used your first name?"

I honestly couldn't care less. If anything, it was strange she had waited this long to ask. Then again, I had never really thought to call her anything but her surname either. I turned and with the warmest smile I could muster said,

"Sure. That would be fine."

"Thank you very much." She bowed, "I hope in the coming days that we may see each other more and continue to build our friendship…Hotaro." As if right on cue, a car pulled around to pick her up.

"I'll see you around." She said. The car drove away and I turned to enter my house. During this time, one thought rose above all others,

"Don't miss this chance."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please destroy me in a review if you so desire. Otherwise, I'll catch you the next time I decide to actually post something on this site.**

 **Bye Bye!**


End file.
